Sacrafice
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: In which Gilbert is working for Ivan, and must sacrifice everything to save his brother's life.


How far would you go for your family?

'Not very far', well at least, that's what Gilbert thought before the accident. He was never exactly close to his parents. They divorced when he was young, and always seemed busy- his father a workaholic, who brought Gilbert and his brother to America with his work, only lo leave the moment Gilbert's little brother Ludiwg turned 18. Their mother was even more elusive, she used to send cards to them, but in the past few years she hadn't bothered- not like Gilbert cared! He lead a happy life as a bachelor, making small money from his shift at a mechanic.  
He was never close to his younger brother, who was a very straight-laced boy- the complete opposite of his loud older brother. (Well besides from their love of beer, need for neatness, their hate of weakness- okay so maybe they were more similar than they seemed!)  
Gilbert always felt estranged from his family, but when the accident happened he realized just how much his brother meant to him..

If he didn't care about his brother, he wouldn't be standing here, in front of the Braginski mansion

Gilbert Beillschmidt stared at the huge looming mansion before him, from this day onward, he would be working for the owner the mysterious Ivan Braginski , something told him work would not be awesome, but he headed inside regardless.

At the foot of the large ornate wooden door, a tall lankey man- judging by his suit, the butler, greeted him.  
" Hello Mr B-Beilshin -beild." The man muttered, Gilbert sighed, annoyed- he was used to people not being able to pronounce his name. This man had kind, but timid green eyes, and chin-length brown hair, he had a distinctive Lithuanian accent.

Gilbert Nodded and complied, he was full of nerves about meeting his new employer, he knew what he was getting into wasn't going to be legal- he was going to be working for the Russian crime lord after all.  
The butler opened door and then ushered Gilbert into the dimly light room.  
A large hulking figure sat behind the desk, despite the lack of light, the Albino could still make out the other's glinting grey hair, and menacing purple eyes. His smile was the most sinister thing though- it was like the smile a playground bully has, while he's burning ants with a magnifying glass.

"Privet, Beilschmidt. How are you?"

Gilbert grinned his usual grin " awesome as usual" He said, not allowing any kind of nervousness seep into his words " And you..sir"  
The word 'sir' felt strangely foreign on the albino's tongue "I am fine."The Russian said, he leaned slightly forward. "so why did you decide to work for me?"

Gilbert shrugged, the forced-grin still plastered onto his face " I needed the money" He said truthfully, but he didn't go into details, he didn't need to bring. Up the accident now.  
The russian sat up a little more "you do know this isn't a job for...well..little children. You sure you want to, da?"

" I'm not some kid!" Gilbert growled, " I can take this job on"

The russian smiled innocently "Sure..you aren't going to break when you get blood on your hands, little kid?"

Gilbert hesitated for a moment, taken aback, but then once again replied " It's nothing I haven't done before, and like I said I'm not some little kid!"

Ivan stood up suddenly, startling the German (or Prussian as he claims) Albino. " I know why you need the money." Ivan said- if it weren't for the fact he was already snow white, Gilbert would of paled " I already know everything about you, da. Little brother needs money to pay medical bills so they won't pull the plug on his ventilator- it really is eye-watering! But I don't employ amateurs, I want cold-blooded killers only to work for me. Prove to me your worthy, and I'lll give you forty thousand in advance."

Gilbert almost gasped aloud 'my first mission and he's givingg me this much already!? " So what do I have to do?"

Ivan gave Gilbert a cold, heard look before answering.

" Kill your best friends."

"Scheiße!" Gilbert swore out loud in shock, completely shocked " are you crazy!" he hissed, he didn't want to Kill Antonio and Francis..

Ivan bent over to meet Gilbert's red orbs eyes with his violate ones, "Oh..im serious. it is either that..or Ill kill you- and your vegtable brother too" the dim light shown he was wearing a sadistic smile Gilbert gulped, regretting the day he had ever gotten involved with the Russian man, he wanted to stand his ground, but the thought of his younger brother's medical bill's pushed him forward.

"Why!? Why do want me to kill them!?" Gilbert said, flabbergasted, disgusted, shocked. The whirlwind of emotions made his head spin.

"To prove your loyalty to me, and to your cause." Ivan said, smiling. "So, who's going to die? You and your brother or your best friends?"  
" Fine then, I'll do it, you Russian bastard!" He hissed Ivan uncaring pointed a finger to the doorway,"go. However..when you DO killed them...make sure to not leave any evidence.."  
Gilbert nodded, trying to repress all emotion, make himself numb but then paused " How will you know if they're by best friends anyway" he asked.  
Ivan turned round, a cold smile cast upon his face. " So you do have some brain cells- I was hoping you'd ask that, or otherwise I'd of had to shoot you on your way out- I don't tolerate idiots."

He went to his desk, opened up a drawer and pulled out a folder. he opened it to show both Francis' and Antonio's information'  
"I told you I know everything" he smiled creepily again Gilbert felt his blood run cold once again, he regretted getting involved with the Russian, Without another word, he turned and exited out the door-way, feeling a mixture of anger and fear, and.. Relief? He felt guilty thinking about it, but knowing he could save his brother took a huge weight if his shoulder.

The city was busy, people moving around,pushing and shoving to get to there destination. As the Albino walked through the crowd's people's faces seemed to stick out to him, he felt as if their eye's were boring into him, like they could see right through him, like they knew what he was about to do.  
The gun in his pocket felt like a tumour on his thigh. An object made heavier by the guilt and grief attached to it.  
With each step closer to his best friend's apartment, his feet seemed to feel heavier, but taking the lift wasn't an option- the Prussian had a feeling it would make him vomit in his current state.

Gilbert walked in, the flat, using his own private door-key, an uneasy grin on his face " Hey guys.." He said. Their apartment looked the same as ever- the stylish cream carpet, and expensive furniture not your average bacholer-pad, but then again, Francis and, and Toni weren't your average bachelors, they were young, attractive, rich bachelors with a touch of European charm.

"Hey~! How are you~?" his bubbly Spanish friend Antonio said as he threw his tanned arms around Gilbert, pulling him into a hug which the Albino didn't respond to. " You'll never guess what happened to me and Lovino today!"  
Francis looked up from his glass of red wine, a lazy grin on his face. "_Bonjour_~"

Gilbert sighed, sealing away his emotions, 'This isn't real" he thought over and over again 'you have to do this or Ludwig will die'  
" I'm.. I'm okay.. you know I love you guys, in a bromance sort of way you know that, right" The albino asked, desperation edging into his voice. He remembered how he first met those two- they went to a posh academy school, and he was just a thief, trying to rob the place. A scruffy teenage delinquent- yet somehow the three ended up being friends.

Antonio looked at him, "hey..you look a little pale. are you okay? do you need to sit down?".  
Gilbert tried his best to ignore him. Think of Ludwig, he had to do this to save Ludwig, otherwise he and Ludwig would both die.

" Heh, I'm always pale, I'm an Albino!" Gilbert declared uneasily " But seriously answer my question, you know I love you guys, right?"

"yeah...we know. But..Gilbert..you really look uneasy..is there something bothering you?" the French man put his book down, a concerned look etched onto his face. Gilbert didn't answer his question, he only continued.  
" So, you know that there are some things that come first, like Luddy and- yeah" Gilbert continued, he could no longer look his friends in the eye, but he already knew what their eyes would look like- Full of concern, and confusion.  
"Oui, I know that there are somethings that need to come first..Like Ludwig. but.._mon cher_..seriously..what is wrong" Francis' voice was eerie serious it was rare to hear him so genuinely concerned.  
" You see.. there's somethings.. I can't explain.. and I really want you to know, that I do love you guys-" Gilbert paused, looked down at the perfect creme white carpet, that Francis had taken ages finding because it had to be 'just ze right colour'.Gilbert pulled out a gun " -and that I'm sorry.."  
Antonio's eyes widened, "Gilbert..what..what is this?- some kind of joke, haha! You got us!"  
Antonio's laugh sounded hollow and fake, tinged with disbelief and desperation. Nobody else laughed.

Gilbert looked Antonio in the eye, his eyes filling with tears, he hadn't cried in the longest time.. With perfect aim and persicion he aimed the gun, and Shot Antonio square in the head, killing him instantly. Looks like that one year in the army (before he was kicked out for going the corner shop in a tank to buy a pack of smokes) had paid of, The Albino thought bitterly.  
" I'm so sorry.. I wish I didn't have too.."  
Antonio's body fell to the ground with a thump. Francis' eyes widened in terror, his mouth agape. Fear, Betrayal, confusion and pure terror shone in the French man's sapphire blue eyes, he didn't even have a chance to run.  
" Thank-you for everything, you where the greatest friends ever.." Gilbert raised his gun once more, and despite the fact his hands where shaking, he shot once again hitting Francis squarely on the head.  
The perfect creme carpet, was no longer perfect not creme. The two European men's blood ran freely from their fatal gunshot wounds showing up clearly on the floor. Gilbert just stood there, arm still outstretched, gun still in hand. He tried to focus just on breathing normally, but he could already feel himself beginning to panic.  
the sound of cop cars were screaming in the distances just as Francis' body hit the ground, his red wine spilling on the floor, merging with the Blonde's blood. Antonio was a few feet away, a ghost of his last, concerned smile still etched onto his face.  
Gilbert collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, uncontrollably, the guilt felt like it would consume him. He felt choked, he couldn't breath, he felt dizzy, panting he crouched on the floor. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut ' There was no other way there was no other way' was the mantra that rang through his head. He quickly pulled a wad of cash from his recently deceased friend's money box, and spread it around, he kicked a few items and busted the door- made it look like a robbery, there were enough of those in this part of town, anyway. He felt like even more of a traitor, adding insult to injury like this- but there was no other way! The last thought Gilbert had, before he slipped down the drainpipe out the window was of Luddy. He left the body's for someone else to find- he didn't really care who. Killing his friends had made him feel numb.

Early the next mourning, the paper boy walked round the apartment block, collecting his money. The Usually irritable young Brit's bad mood was

* * *

increased ten-fold by the lack of sleep he had. Arthur knocked on Antonio and Francis' apartment door a little more forcibly than necessary.  
" Hey, Frog-face! Anotonio! it's time to pay up for the newspaper, I know you're in there." The British teen yelled, to what he presumed were the two foreign men on the other side.. "Don't you dare try to skip payment again, I know you can afford it! I swear your just doing it to piss me of!"  
Arthur waited impatiently a few moments, and to his anger there came no reply. ' _They're ignoring me again.. bloody wankers, I need that money..!_' In his frustration, the blonde kicked the door, and to his surprise it swung wide open- it was unlocked.  
" I'm coming in!" The Brit growled "You two better have an extra big tip for me!"  
He regretted his words instantly, thinking of what Francis had tried to offer him the last time he demanded an 'extra big tip'. He shuddered.  
he was plagued with uneasiness. 'something was off.. what was that smell..blood?' a voice in his head told him. He tried to brush the thoughts of.  
He kept expecting to hear Francis or Antonio's voice, like always;  
_"Ahh, young rosbif- the money's on the table"_  
_Or " Ehe- Aruto! I don't even know were we keep money!"_  
But their familiar voices never broke the eerie silence.  
Arthur's eyes scanned the living room almost instantly, he spotted it; The cream coloured carpet splattered with blood, And to the horror of the young Brit, two bodies lay sprawled across the floor, there covered in blood, despite the gore, Arthur could clearley identify them.  
All thoughts left the blondes mind, only blind terror remind. He ran.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!**

** Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, reviews are always apreeciated! they give me motivation and help me improve my writing, so please review!**

**This entire story's based of a RP on omeagle, so I didn't actually write any of Antonio, Russia's or Francis' dialouge! so thanks for the stranger on omeagle for the idea of this story!**

**on a side note, does anyone the man who really did get fired from the army for driving the tank to the shops? ;p**


End file.
